


Dream

by excellinor



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk (mentioned), Dream Sex, Explicit Language, M/M, Masturbation, Wet Dream, a little rough, but steve wants very rough, idk - Freeform, is this a angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7139240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excellinor/pseuds/excellinor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers woke a little breathless. He was still in his apartment, on his bed. He panted and groaned because he was horny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, it is not my first fanfic NSFW, but is my first in English. I'm not very good in this language, sorry, but if you see grotesque errors let me know and give me tips on how to improve please.

Steve groaned, felt the brunette strongly thrusting, deeply on his asshole, he had never felt anything as good as that.

"Oh, _fuck_..." h e bit his lip strongly feeling the other's body moving on him. 

Tony was _brutality_ , the blond felt his hole twitched at the feeling of being penetrated and emptied again and again. 

And Stark was getting _so_ close. 

The captain panted and moaned loud in bliss as the rough thrusts into his ass continued without slowing down, and Tony, _oh_ , Tony did not stop, wanted to make Steve scream, he wanted to see his partner go crazy. 

Rogers let out a loud moan, releasing his cum onto the white sheets. The Iron Man continued to stock the blonde's entrance until filling the condom he wore. 

"T-Tony..." Steve moan, turning his face to the other and kissing quickly his lips. 

"Captain" Stark said in a whisper, pulled out of the other slowly. "I think it's time you wake up".

* * *

Steve Rogers woke a little breathless. He was still in his apartment, on his bed. He panted and groaned because he was _horny_. 

The blond sighed, it was the _fourth_ time he had this dream _only_ that week, could no longer sleep properly, he had come in the midst of the dream, but he woken up with his cock throbbing, his body wanting some kind of touch. 

The captain stood up panting, going to the bathroom and there would do something that was already becoming routine.  He opened the shower in cold water — because he felt his body _hot_ —, undressed and went to the bathroom. 

And he masturbated. 

Steve had done it so many times in the week that he does not even care anymore to worry if it was strange moaning the name of another man during the act. 

He was beginning to lose the shame, moaned loud the name of Stark between bites his lips and the thrusts of his hand in his dick. He _wanted_ that body, the voice of Tony whispering obscene things, _wanted_ all this dirty talk that sometimes he dreamed, and especially _wanted_ the Iron Man fucking him _hard, rough, and more than just once._

He climaxed with these thoughts, taking a long shower after. Steve returned to bed exhausted, wondering where he will find courage to talk about their sexual desires with his friend. 

He fell asleep trying not to think about Tony Stark. 

Or how that room has a _familiar blue light._

**Author's Note:**

> GOD THAT WAS DIFFICULT!  
> It's so much easier to write in Portuguese it was a trouble not to let the translation so literal!


End file.
